Pirates of the Caribbean Fan Fiction Wiki:Pirata Codex/Codex: C
The Codex: C is the third volume of policies pertaining to . Article III Section I: Clan policy Pirates Fan Fiction strives to maintain a sense of quality and standard in all segments of the Wiki, whether that is in articles, community efforts or any other project on the Wiki. In this strive for excellence, it has been decided by the First Pirate King of the Wiki that clubs, member groups and clans will be forbidden on . The main reason is that this Wiki is meant for writing fan fiction and fan-created stories, not for creating groups of certain members. The definition of a clan is “a group of people, as a clique, set, society, or party, esp. as united by some common trait, characteristic, or interest”. There are many parts of this definition that are telling in terms of why this policy has been enacted. The more evident one is the final part of the definition; clans are unnecessary for bringing people with common interests together on Pirates Fan Fiction, as Pirates Fan Fiction itself is what brings people together for the common interest of Pirates of the Caribbean and writing. The second part is the idea of a clique, which is forbidden because it alienates users from one another and factionalizes the membership rather than keeping it together as one united community. In the past, fan clans have claimed that their purpose is to create clans so that the members of those clans can create collaborative works and work on group projects. However, this is redundant. Users do not need a clan to collaborate, so therefore clans do not have any real purpose on this Wiki. The clans were simply used for users to easily socialize, hold “ranks” above others and claim to be more helpful and better than all other clans. There is also a criticism of other Wikia Wikis for allowing clans and other social networking tools, and while these Wikis will not be mentioned by name it is a common belief that they generally lack in quality because of the social networking. Visitors of those Wikis have found that members will spend most of their time in a social environment rather than working towards the purpose of the Wiki, which is to either document known facts or create new stories. This is one of the reasons that clans are not allowed on Pirates Fan Fiction. In the end, for all of the reasons specified above, clans are forbidden. There is only one group on Pirates Fan Fiction that is allowed, and that is the overall community effort of Pirates Fan Fiction. Violations of this policy will first result in a warning, but if a user is persistent and continues to recreate a clan then they will be banned for an appropriate amount of time based on a case-by-case basis. Any clans or fan groups created on Pirates Fan Fiction will be deleted immediately. Section II: Content policy The Pirates Fan Fiction Content Policy is a policy enacted to monitor the content placed into articles on Pirates Fan Fiction, which is a part of the continuing effort to maintain a standard of quality and excellence across the website. Violation of these policies will first result in a warning and a request to change or remove the content. Further violations will lead to a deletion of said offensive content and incrementally increasing bans in accordance with the Personal Attacks Policy for each violation, along with deletion of said content. Application of this policy will be at the discretion of an Administrator. In the event that an Administrator's content is brought into question with regards to this policy, they will be ineligible to determine the appropriateness of the content due to a conflict of interest. If you are not old enough to see "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl," there is no guarantee that you will be exposed to content suitable for your age. Hopefully, content will be tagged to give at least fair warning if it is objectionable, but there are no censors on the Internet. As always, user discretion is advised. Section II, Sub-section I: Content limitations #No severe profanity (f***, G*****n, etc.) is allowed. Mild profanity is tolerable, as long as it is not excessive. If you're not sure if the word is severe or not, it is. Articles with tolerable, but heightened, levels of profanity should be tagged with a glaring template. If legitimate complaints are raised about an article by more than one user, it should be examined by an administrator and possibly tagged/have content removed. Please use the template to tag an article with excessive profanity. #The policy on violence recognizes that conflict is an essential part of Pirates of the Caribbean and that war is hell. As such, violence may be described in a manner reflecting that truth, but without descending into the depths of excess brutality or gruesomeness. Pictures should be appropriate for all audiences and descriptions should exercise restraint and good taste in describing violence. Content that is borderline should be tagged with a warning template at the top of the article. If legitimate complaints are raised about an article by more than one user, it should be examined by an administrator and possibly tagged/have content removed. Please use the template to tag an article with excessive violence. #'Pornography' is not permitted and will result in a permanent ban. Deal with it. #'Sexuality.' Content that is overly erotic in nature, particularly when it only exists for titillation value, is not permitted on Pirates Fan Fiction. Images with a scarcity of clothing should be in good taste and used sparingly, not splashed all over the article. Descriptions of sexual activity should be preferably avoided, but mild sexuality is allowed if tagged appropriately. Images/detailed descriptions of sex are not mild. Err on the side of caution here. Otherwise, the interpretation of "mild" and "good taste" will be left to a neutral administrator. If legitimate complaints are raised about an article by more than one user, it should be examined by an administrator and possibly tagged/have content removed. Please use the template to tag an article with excessive sexuality. #'Racism' should not be censored from Pirates Fan Fiction unless it is against an Earthly race (i.e: Caucasians, Hispanics, Africans, Asians). If there is prejudice against a particular race from Earth in fan fiction, it will be deleted, not because of its offensive content but because of its irrelevance to Pirates of the Caribbean. If presented in a Neutral Point of View context, "speciesism" and prejudice against a Human faction in the Pirates universe should not be considered offensive. Please use the template to tag an article with racism. #'This applies universally to PotCFF.' That means userpages. There is no grandfather clause either. Section III: Copyrights Text written on Pirates Fan Fiction is automatically released and licensed under the Creative Commons – Attribution-Share Alike 3.0 Unported license. Although Pirates Fan Fiction has its own in-house editing policy discussing how users may use the work of others on this wiki, readers are free to "copy, distribute and transmit the work," as well as "adapt the work," so long as the work is attributed in "the manner specified by the author or licencor," but "not in any way that suggests that authors endorse you or your use of the work". It also must be made clear to others what the copyright of the work is. If a reader decides to "alter, transform, or build upon" the work, they may only distribute the resulting work "under the same, similar or compatible license". Section III, Sub-section I: Fan fiction content Fan fiction stories can be copyrighted with all rights reserved to the author of the fiction. Through the use of the template, the following copyright information applies: :You retain any and all Intellectual Property Rights in Content you submit to or through the Servers, Websites, or other areas of the Service. By submitting your Content to Wikia.com, you hereby grant Wikia a non-exclusive, worldwide, royalty-free, sublicensable, and transferable license to use, reproduce, distribute, prepare derivative works of, display, and perform the Content solely for the purposes of providing and promoting the Service. You also hereby waive any moral rights you may have in your Content and grant each user of the Wikia Service a non-exclusive license to access your Content through the Service. Yes, that was quite a lot of legal-speak! That may sound very scary, but they're not at all! Essentially, what the copyright of this wiki says is this: All content original to you which you have posted onto this wiki and marked with the “rights reserved” template is copyrighted to you (unless, of course, the copyright already belongs to someone else). When you post your content onto Pirates Fan Fiction, you automatically give Wikia the right to use it in any way and for any length of time. You also give everyone (including logged out visitors) the right to view and read it on this wiki. Unlike the Creative Commons license used by most content on Wikia, you do not give anyone, other than Wikia, the right to use the content in any way without your permission. The local Pirates Fan Fiction editing policy does still apply, however, so users are free to correct spelling, grammar, and formatting should they so choose. Please note that this copyright applies ONLY if you place the copyright template onto the bottom of fan fiction content. You can do this by placing at the bottom of a fan fiction page. Additionally, this may only be used for narrative content—articles including, but not limited to, topics such as characters, ships, species, etc. do not apply and are licensed under Creative Commons. If the template is placed onto non-fan fiction content pages, it will be removed. Section III, Sub-section II: Images Images from copyrighted material that are displayed on this website are copyrighted to their respective owners and are assumed to be licensed under fair use guidelines, unless otherwise noted. Pirates Fan Fiction will take any and all steps to ensure that disputed images are removed from this wiki. No copyright infringement is intended. Section IV: Crossover policy The crossover policy is an official policy on the Pirates Fan Fiction Wiki that forbids the use of crossovers on the wiki. In this policy, crossover articles are no longer permissible, except for the noted exceptions. A crossover is a storyline in which characters, settings, universes, and/or other elements of a particular fictional story are placed in another fictional storyline from a different franchise. A popular culture example is when the television crime drama CSI: Crime Scene Investigation crossed over with the sitcom Two and a Half Men, allowing characters and actors from each show to appear in an episode of the other show. Crossover articles and storylines, even in the context of fan fiction narratives, are forbidden on the Pirates Fan Fiction Wiki. There are two main reasons for this. First, this is a fanon wiki for the franchise and is intended to remain that way. Second, the legality of crossing over with other franchises is questionable. For example, Paramount Pictures is very touchy on what is and is not allowed regarding Star Trek fan works. It is best not to walk the line with copyright holders by crossing one franchise into another. Crossovers do not include homages to other non-''Pirates'' characters by using a name or parts of personalities, and/or names of companies, ships, and other such things. Crossovers also do not include the use of pictures from other franchises. Pictures and homages are highly acceptable. This policy applies to both in-universe and out-of-universe articles, such as making an article about an imaginary fanon video game such as Super Mario Brothers: Curse of the Black Pearl (this is a random name and has not been used by any author on this wiki). Should a user decide to put the time and effort into making an actual video game, they are allowed to create articles about said video game regardless of crossover content. This is due to the immense time and effort it takes to create video games. Should a user create an article that other users deem to be a crossover, said user(s) may nominate the article for deletion on the deletion page. This is to allow a clear community consensus on the issue. The discussion will last for one week, and if the community deems it to be a crossover then it will be deleted and the author will be warned. If the user becomes a repeat offender by creating additional crossover articles, administrators may invoke the disruption policy and/or any other applicable policy to deal with the situation. Category:Policies on Pirates Fan Fiction